


The Raven Path [Supernatural Reverse Bang Art]

by MistressKat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Banners & Icons, Community: spn_reversebang, Digital Art, M/M, Portals, Ravens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: Description for the original piece: On the foreground are Benny and Dean. Benny looks grim and determined, and there's a crow sitting on his shoulder. Dean is faded out and battled bloodied, holding a self-made weapon. Behind them a portal of fire reveals a forest path. The background is grey and dirtied, offering a hint of a run-down building with its empty windows.Amazing fic created by anactoria:Born of Mortal Flesh





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time taking part in spn_reversebang. My reasons were twofold: 1) work is so busy that I have little energy for writing, but art is a different kind of activity and actually quite relaxing, 2) I haven't done anything in SPN fandom for a while. I was delighted to have both of my art pieces claimed pretty quickly AND so very delighted with what my authors came up with. Especially as they both went for the fairy theme... anactoria has weaved a wonderful story of fairy tale and canon, I'm so excited that my little art inspired it! For the digital art, please see [here](http://kat-lair.livejournal.com/392459.html) for texture and photo attributions.

Banner in full size  
  
  
  
  
This is the original piece. I went with Dean and Benny because [](http://pushkin666.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://pushkin666.livejournal.com/)**pushkin666** really likes the pairing and has been whining at me to write something for a while and I have failed to do that. At least this way, I thought, she'd be within a chance of getting that story somehow... And boy howdy! Ready to fight Dean in all his bloody purgatory glory, Benny glowering, and obligatory mysterious raven. And a portal... Yeah, I rammed a lot of stuff in there :D  
  
  
  
  
I really wanted to do some water colours for this fic as well but work got silly busy so I ran out of time :( But here are some quick icons!  
  
  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Born of Mortal Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10034756) by [anactoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anactoria/pseuds/anactoria)




End file.
